The Warmth of My Memory
by Allena Frost
Summary: Pitch was there when Jack was created. Oh how he reminded him of "her". Pitch needed him and wanted him, but Manny would never approve. After all evil and good are never meant to be. Pitch has a fatherly side, and I think its cute! One-shot!


I stood there in silence , as I saw him rise from the frozen lake. He had hair as white as snow and crystal blue eyes. I smiled. Another spirit that Manny had created. He landed on the lake freezing the area where had arose. He looked at the moon in wonder and the looked around. Manny must have put him here to spread winter across the world. The boy stepped on a staff under his feet he picked it up, looking as if he discovered something new.  
The staff fumbled around in his hand and fell on the lake creating frost marks. The boy looked at the staff in shock. He picked up the staff and went over a tree that was nearby. He tapped the tree with the staff. A big smile spread across his face as frost marks formed on the tree. His warmed my heart. I hadn't felt like this for a long time. It reminded me of my past self, General Pitchner. The boy reminded me of her.

The boy ran around the lake smacking the staff on the surface, laughing. A small breeze went past my head and picked up the boy, pushing him into the air. The boy tried to catch his balance, causing the wind to drop him. I closed my eyes when he fell, hoping that he wouldn't be hurt. I heard a small gasp and then laughter. I opened my eyes and looked up. There stood the boy above me staring towards the direction the town stood.  
I wanted warn him what would happen if he went over to the town. I opened my mouth to speak, but was stopped by Manny. He told me that the boy had to find his future on his own. I glared at him. I looked back at the area where the boy was previously standing. he had disappeared into the sky. I felt something tear away from me. I had to follow the boy, he reminded me too much of her.

I arrived at the town too late. The boy looked around still hoping that someone could hear and see him. The boy felt his chest to make sure that he was real. The hope in the boys eyes dimmed and walked away from the town and towards the area I stood. I wanted to comfort the boy, to tell him that he was real and perfect in every way. The boy looked up and saw me. The boy's eyes sparked with hope once more.  
The boy hurried his pace towards me. It made me remember when she ran up to me with her flowers, laughing and dancing around. He stopped in front of me, he waved his hand in front my face to make sure I wasn't staring ahead. I blinked and raised my eyebrows at him. The boy stood back in shock. I laughed at his reaction.

"Can you see me?" He asked me.

"Is that a trick question?" He looked at me in confusion. I laughed, "Of course I can see you."

The boy let out a sigh and laughed. I looked at him in confusion. The boy still looked as if I wasn't real. He reached out to touch me, but hesitaited.

"May I?" He asked.

I laughed and nodded. I held out my hand for him to touch. The boy touched my hand, but pulled back in pain. He looked at his hand and found a black mark disappearing from his hand. He looked at me and backed up a little. All I felt when I touched him was a ice cold touch, but in it was a beatiful light that only the Guardians held. The boy backed up even more and then ran. I was about to follow him, but I was stopped once again by Manny.  
He told me that the boy was not meant to be with me. I grimaced at his words. I had finally met someone that reminded me of my sweet daughter. My little Hazel. Manny was right though evil and good were never meant to be. That is the cruel reality that we live in.

* * *

**Me****: So Pitch has a fatherly side to him too.**

**Jack****: Yep. I bet that did hurt though, to have something taken away from you.**

**Me****: Jack that boy was you.**

**Jack****: I didn't sound like me.**

**Pitch****: I sounded like you very much.**

**Me:**** So Pitch, you had a little daughter?**

**Pitch:**** Yes I did. She was a beauty as well, you remind me of her Allena.**

**Me:**** I'm sorry about your loss.**

**Pitch:**** She didn't die Allena. I died protecting her.**

**Jack:**** Now I feel sorry for you, thanks alot Pitch.**

**Me:**** *Laughs* Really ****Jack!**

**Jack:**** Yeah I am serious.**

**Me:**** Well let's put that behind us.**

**Pitch:**** Jack it doesn't matter what's in the past. You have to look towards the future.**

**Me:**** This coming from the man that still has a grudge on the Guardians.**

**Pitch:**** They took all my believers away that's why. What would you understand Allena, you're a human.**

**Me:**** So you're going to use that card, huh?**

**Jack:**** Let's say Pitch has anger issues.**

**Me:**** You can say that.**

**Pitch:**** It seems I'll take my leave then. **

**Jack:**** Well I also have to take my leave.**

**Me:**** Now you guys are making me suspicious.**

**Jack:**** *Sigh***


End file.
